Externally worn, sanitary absorbent napkins are one of many kinds of feminine protection devices currently available. The development of materials having a high liquid absorption capacity per unit volume has allowed the required overall thickness of sanitary napkins to be reduced, thereby providing a product which is more comfortable and less obtrusive to wear. Thin, flexible, sanitary napkins of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,264 (hereinafter “the '264 patent”) to T. W. Osborne III. The term “flexible” as used in the prior art is generally used to describe an article's resistance to deformation when an external load is applied thereto. For example, the '264 patent purports to disclose a sanitary napkin having a “low flexural resistance” when an external load is applied to the sanitary napkin by means of a plunger mechanism.
However a “flexible” definition of the type provided in the '264 patent does not measure the overall “drapeable” characteristics of an absorbent article. That is, an article may have a “low flexural resistance” and yet not be “drapeable” as defined herein. The term “drapeable” or “drapeability” as used herein means the tendency of an article to hang in a substantially vertical fashion due to gravity when held in a cantilevered manner from one end of the article. Drapeable articles also tend to conform to the shape of a abutting surface, for example a drapeable sanitary napkin will tend to conform to the body during use, thereby enhancing comfort.
Textile fabrics, and other cloth-like materials, which are used in clothing, tend to posses this “drapeable” characteristic. Clothing made from textile fabrics possessing this “drapeable” characteristic tend to conform to and move with the wearer, resulting in enhanced comfort to the user.
An absorbent article possessing these “drapeable” characteristics may increase comfort to the wearer. That is, an article that is sufficiently “drapeable” such that it conforms to the space defined between the user's thighs and the user's undergarment, may increase the comfort to the wearer. In contrast, if an absorbent article is not sufficiently drapeable the wearer may experience discomfort and be conscious of the absorbent article. Additionally, if such article bunches or deforms, there is a tendency for the article to maintain its resulting shape, thereby providing inadequate protection.
Thus, although the prior art may disclose “flexible” absorbent articles, there is still a need for absorbent articles, and in particular sanitary napkins, that are drapeable and also possess the absorbency attributes required of such absorbent articles.